kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Matilda Makoçi
Anthony Daniels është një aktorë anglez, ka lindur më 21 shkurt të vitit 1946 në Salisbury, Wiltshire, Angli. Filloren e kreu në shkollen publike në Yorkshire, interesi i tijë ishte vetëm në produksionin vjetorë të dramës. Pas largimit nga universiteti në vitin 1974 Daniels fitoi çmimin prestigjioz Carlton Hobbs BBC Radio që i dha mundë si të antarsimit në grupin e aktorëve prestigjioz në unionin e aktorëve. Pas qindra produksioneve për BBC ai largohet për tu kyçur në teatër. Roli i tij i parë ishte si 65 vjeçarë në She Stoops to Conquer . Në televizion është bërë më shumë i njohur me rolin e tij si C-3PO dhe seitë e filmit Star Wars. Krijimtaria Film # Untitled Star Wars TV Seri - (2008) TV Seri si C-3PO # Untitled Clone Wars TV Seri - (2007) TV Seri (zëri) si C-3PO # Conjure - (2006) si Anthony Daniels # Doctors - si Justin Watts (1 seri, 2006) # Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith - (2005) si C-3PO # Ghosts of Albion: Embers - (2004) (TV) si Lord Nelson (zëri) # Holby City - si Colonel Donald Humphries (1 seri, 2004) # Star Wars: Clone Wars - (2003) TV Seri si C-3PO # Ghosts of Albion: Legacy - (2003) (TV) (zëri) si Lord Nelson # Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones - (2002) si C-3PO # Star Wars: Connections - (2002) (TV) si C-3PO # Urban Gothic - si Mr. Tidyman (1 seri, 2001) # Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) - si Walton (1 seri, 2000) # Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace - (1999)si C-3PO # The Famous Five - si Prof Dobson (1 seri) # Monopoly Star Wars - (1997) (VG) (voice) si C-3PO # Prime Suspect 4: Inner Circles - (1995) (TV) si Pathologist # Martin - si Dontae (1 seri, 1995) # Prime Suspect 4: The Lost Child - (1995) (TV) si Pathologist # Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen - (1995) (TV) si Francois # Disneyland - si C-3PO (1 seri, 1990) # I Bought a Vampire Motorcycle - (1990) si Priest # The World of Eddie Weary - (1990) (TV) si Bruce # Dramarama - si Mr. Cane (1 seri, 1989) # Three Up, Two Down - si Rupert Fairfax (1 seri, 1987) # Star Tours - (1987) (zëri) si C-3PO # The Great Heep - (1986) (TV) (zëri) si C3PO # Droids - (1985) TV Ser si C-3PO # The Country Diary of an Edwardian Lady - (1984) TV Seri # Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi - (1983) si C-3PO # Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back - (1980) si C-3PO # Sesame Street - si C-3PO (3 seri, 1980) # The Muppet Show - si C-3PO (1 seri, 1980) # The 'Star Wars' Holiday Special - (1978) (TV) si C-3PO # The Lord of the Rings - (1978) (zëri) si Legolas # Star Wars - (1977) si C-3PO # Centre Play: William Wilson - (1976) (TV) si Glendenning Teatër * She Stoops To Conquer * Forget-me-not Lane * Macbeth * Much Ado About Nothing * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead * PS Your Cat Is Dead * The Boy Friend * Blumengeister * Siegried * The Streets of London * Dangerous Corner Category:Aktorë anglezë en:Anthony Daniels